Merry Christmas Bucket
by Lucket4Ever
Summary: A tale of seven Christmas's, each depicting a different point in Lucas Taylor's life.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Surprises

_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas to you all! Here is a little something that I wrote to celebrate the festive season :-)_

_Hope everyone has a fantastic day!_

_xxx_

* * *

**December 2123**

Christmas had always been Ayani's favourite time of the year. It was the one day that she knew she and her soldier would be in their own home. She would always make a big thing out of it, decorating their home and cooking a huge meal.

Nathanial and she would return home normally around the twentieth of December. On Christmas day, they would celebrate together. Then on Boxing Day, her parents and his mother and sister would come around. Presents would be exchanged, food would be eaten, laughter would fill the room, and normally the night would end with a game of trivial pursuit.

Ayani loved the festive season. Ever since she had been little, Christmas had been her favourite holiday. And that year would be even more special as she finally knew she had the perfect present for her soldier. Nothing would top the item that she was wrapping in the little, rectangular box.

A soft smile formed on her lips as she gazed down at the parcel wrapped in blue paper with the words _Merry Christmas_ etched across in shiny silver font. Biting her lower lip with excitement and anticipation at seeing her soldier's face, she carefully placed the gift under the big, green tree that took centre stage in their living room.

The tree was decorated head to toe in sparkling lights and red and gold baubles. The angel that her own grandmother had made sat on the top, just like it did every year. Ayani sighed happily to herself as her green eyes gazed up at the tree.

Slowly, she got back to her feet. She carefully adjusted some tinsel on the tree, wanting it to be perfect for Nathanial when he returned. Ayani had hated that she had had to leave him in Russia; but when she had found out that her father had been taken ill she had had to come back to make sure he was going to be alright.

Nathanial had understood and as always had supported her. He had even encouraged her to leave, wanting her to be with her father. And although that was what Ayani had wanted, a month without her soldier had seemed daunting. But she had had to be there for her parents.

Sighing to herself, she made her way into the kitchen, preparing herself a meal.

_Four more days_ she thought. That was all she had to wait before her soldier returned home.

* * *

On the eighteenth of December, Ayani was busy cleaning the oven, readying it for the Christmas dinner she would be cooking. That task was probably her least favourite; but someone had to do it.

A sudden knocking on the door caused Ayani to jump. She cursed lightly before withdrawing from the semi clean cooker. Removing her thick, yellow cleaning gloves, she made her way to the front door. Reaching her hand out to the door handle, Ayani cast her eyes to the mirror that hung on the wall by the door. She grimaced at her reflection. Grease from the oven was on her cheek and sweat dotted across her brow.

Sighing, she twisted the handle and pulled open the door. The man standing on the other side of the door had his back to her, but Ayani instantly knew who it was even before he had turned around. Yet still when his dark blue eyes met her bright green ones, confirming his presence, her jaw hit the floor, shock that he was really there taking over her.

"N..Nathanial?" She queried, as if not trusting her own eyes. He simply sent her one of his heart-stopping smiles in response to her shock. "You're home early." She breathed, still not daring to believe that the man before her was really there.

Nathanial nodded.

"I had some time owing to me and I couldn't wait two more days to see you."

Suddenly a big grin stretched across Ayani's pixie like face. She practically pounced at her husband, flinging her arms around his neck. Nathanial didn't even stumble; instead he wrapped his wife in a tight embrace, kissing her shoulder repeatedly.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Ayani cried, happy tears spilling down her cheeks.

Nathanial chuckled, though Ayani knew he was fighting against his own elated tears. Despite him acting like the tough man everyone believed he was, she knew how sensitive he really was. Nathanial brought his hand up to cup his wife's jaw, turning her face to his. He kissed her deeply, letting her know how much he had missed her too.

"I love you so much." He remarked softly.

Ayani beamed at him.

"I love you too." Nathanial grinned. Then he chuckled as he wiped her cheeks. Ayani turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm. They shared an intense smile, before Nathanial picked up his large, military rucksack. "I'm sorry about the state of the house." Ayani commented as she walked her husband inside. "I would have cleaned it if I had known you were coming back sooner."

She sent a smirk at her husband. He often liked surprising her like that. Nathanial laughed.

"Compared with where I have just come from this place is spotless." He stated, grinning affectionately at his wife.

She smiled warmly back at him. Then she suddenly remembered the greasy stain on her face, the messed nature of her normally straight hair and the baggy clothes she reserved for when she was alone or had cleaning to do.

"And I must look like a mess." She remarked, smiling awkwardly as she patted down her hair. Nathanial smiled at her as he dropped his bag on the floor, kicking closed the front door. "I've been cleaning the oven, getting ready for the roast." Ayani rubbed her cheek ferociously, hoping she'd gotten rid of the stain. Nathanial began walking toward her as she spoke. "You should have let me know you were coming back today; I would have had a meal ready for you and made myself look a little more presentable." Ayani scolded lightly.

Nathanial continued smiling at her as he prowled toward her. She watched him carefully and grinned when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She happily went, giggling like a teenage girl.

"You look beautiful as always." Nathanial breathed, bringing his lips to her neck.

Ayani sniggered.

"I highly doubt that!" She exclaimed.

Nathanial murmured in response. Ayani's grin widened as his lips travelled from her neck along her jaw and back to her lips. She wound her nimble fingers through his dark chocolate hair as they shared another heated kiss. Then suddenly her feet were leaving the ground as Nathanial scooped her up into his arms.

In any other moment she would have scolded him, exclaiming that she had too much to do. But right then, she cared about nothing else then being with the man she loved.

* * *

Ayani's meadow coloured eyes fluttered open when she felt soft lips pressing on her forehead. The smell of freshly cooked food and coffee engulfed her senses, and she felt something warm against her legs. She beamed when she was met by deep blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Nathanial whispered, kissing her lips.

"Morning." Ayani batted her eyelashes a few times as her eyes adjusted. Then she tilted her gaze down to the tray that her husband clutched in his hold. "What's this?" She asked.

Her eyes analysed the trays contents. On the centre was a plate with three pancakes covered in golden syrup. A mug of steaming coffee stood to the left of the plate.

"Breakfast in bed." Nathanial announced, grinning. "Merry Christmas."

Ayani beamed before kissing her husband deeply. Then she sat up, pressing her back against the headboard on their bed. She took the tray from her husband and positioned it better on her lap. Then she waited whilst Nathanial retrieved his own breakfast from the kitchen. She grinned as he got back into bed with her.

As they ate, they chatted about anything and everything. Nathanial grinned every time his wife laughed, having missed her infectious giggle. He loved her so much and hated spending all that time apart.

It had been over a month since he had seen his wife; too long in his mind. She had been with him in Russia, but had returned early when her father had been taken ill. He'd suffered a heart attack, worse than the one he had had before. Ayani had been so worried and desperate to see her father that Nathanial had eventually told her to go; despite him hating her not being with him. She was what got him through each battle. The thought of his wife being there to greet him always brought him safely home.

Nathanial had been so pleased to hear that his father-in-law was recovering. Ayani's father was such a kind hearted man; she took after him in that sense. They both had a heart of gold.

Once breakfast was finished with, Nathanial took the plates into the kitchen and cleaned up. Ayani remained in the bedroom, combing through her long, golden hair. She then retrieved her silk, violet robe from where it lay across the chair in the bedroom, and pulled it on over her shoulders. Rubbing her hands together in attempt at heating her cool flesh, she made her way out of the bedroom.

Ayani smiled as she gazed over at Nathanial, whistling to himself as he cleaned up the plates that had had their meal on. It had been the longest month Ayani had ever endured, not being with her husband.

Nathanial glanced around at his wife and grinned. He dried his hands before making his way over to her. Interlocking her fingers with his, he kissed her passionately.

"It's good to be home." Nathanial breathed, embracing his wife and planting a kiss in her beautiful blonde hair.

Ayani nodded her agreement.

"It is." She hated having to move all the time. At first it had been fun, seeing all of the different places. But Ayani had quickly come to realise that one place looked like another; barren and dying. The Earth was just one big wasteland. Sighing, she pushed thoughts like that from her mind and instead beamed up at her husband. "Time for presents?" She inquired.

Nathanial grinned at her before kissing her once more. Then he allowed his wife to lead him over to the couch. He smiled over at the Christmas tree, thoroughly appreciating his wife's work. She always worked hard on the tree.

"Let me give you yours first." Nathanial remarked once they were seated.

Ayani beamed. Nathanial had snuck it under the tree that morning when his wife had still been sleeping. She giggled happily as he picked it up from under the branches.

"Wait." Ayani said all of a sudden. "Let's open the others first and leave our ones until the end." She suggested.

Nathanial eyed her suspiciously. When it came to surprises, Ayani was terrible. She had to know, unable to bear the anticipation. That was why he always loved surprising her whenever he could, because he got to do it so rarely. So her suggestion made him wonder what her present to him was. He figured it must have been something extraordinary if she was willing to wait for hers. Suddenly he was the excited one with a problem with patience.

"Okay." Nathanial remarked, shrugging like it didn't matter to him. He placed his wife's present back on the floor before reaching under the tree to where Ayani had neatly stacked the multicoloured parcels from the friends and neighbours. "Here." He held out a red package for his wife to take.

About half an hour later, the gifts from their friends had been unwrapped. Nathanial and Ayani were then surrounded by several boxes of chocolates and various home ware items.

"Now for my gift to you." Nathanial remarked, holding out the box wrapped in golden paper.

Ayani took it, beaming.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She remarked.

Nathanial rolled his eyes. She said that every year.

"Just open it."

Ayani giggled excitedly as she carefully unwrapped the box. Her gaze flicked briefly to her husband when she beheld the jewellery box in her hands. Then she clicked open the box. The gasp that Nathanial had been expecting followed instantly after.

"Oh Nathanial..." Ayani gazed down at the pendant. It was a silver locket with a heart shaped pendant. On the locket, a pattern that resembled entwining stems had been engraved around the edges. But what shocked her most was that her own name had been carved in the centre. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Then she beamed at her husband. "I love it!"

Nathanial nodded.

"I thought you might." He grinned down at the locket. He still owed Tom a drink for engraving Ayani's name in the silver. "It comes with a second gift though."

Ayani frowned up at him.

"What?" Nathanial grinned. Then he picked up the second half of his wife's present. Ayani's eyes widened as she beheld the parcel. "Oh you really shouldn't have!" She exclaimed, taking the parcel.

Nathanial chuckled.

"I know. But I saw it and I know you've always wanted one and I couldn't resist."

Ayani beamed. Then she placed her necklace on the seat beside her before tearing through the paper on her second gift. As the paper fell away, Ayani's breath got caught in her throat.

"Is this what I think it is?" She questioned.

Nathanial smiled and watched as his wife stroked her fingers along the wooden box. Then she carefully opened the lid. The moment she did, a melodic tune sounded. Ayani smiled softly down as she listened to the music. Nathanial was right, as always. She had always wanted a music box, ever since she had seen her friend's one when she was five. But things like that were hard to come by in the day and age that they lived in then.

"Thank you." Ayani breathed. "It's beautiful."

She turned her gaze to look at her husband and smiled. Tears were in her eyes, causing Nathanial to chuckle at her. Then he leant forward and kissed her.

"Well I figured you'd need somewhere safe to put that necklace."

Ayani grinned. Then she picked up the jewellery box once more.

"Oh this will remain around my neck."

She removed the silver chain from the box and then gestured for her husband to help put it on. Nathanial took the locket from her, and carefully draped it around her elegant neck. Once the chain was done up, Nathanial lightly kissed Ayani on the back of her neck.

Ayani looked down at her locket and smiled. Then she kissed her husband once more.

"You look stunning." He commented, wrapping his arm around her.

Ayani grinned. Then her eyes went to the tree.

"And now for your present." She commented.

Nathanial watched as his wife went to retrieve the small, rectangular box from under the tree. His intrigue grew when he saw a sudden shyness sweep across her beautiful features. She sat back down, took a deep breath and held out his gift. Nathanial looked down at the parcel in his hands, his thick eyebrows furrowing. Then he started removing the paper.

He dropped the paper on the pile on the floor and turned the white box over in his hands a few times, trying to work out what was within. He heard something moving about inside and he couldn't stop himself from shaking the box like a child with a rattle. Ayani smirked. Nathanial glanced up at her and smiled. She was gazing down at the box in his hands, her teeth in her lower lip.

Without hesitating any further, Nathanial opened the box and reached in to pull out its contents. He stared at the object in his hands confusedly, not comprehending what he was seeing. Then full blown shock hit him. He could do nothing but stare.

Ayani watched her husband tentatively. Although she was certain he was going to be ecstatic, a part of her couldn't help but wonder whether he would actually be unhappy toward the news. He was dedicated to his job. She didn't know if he was ready; she still wasn't certain if she was.

Nathanial peeked back up at his wife. She was watching him cautiously, as if not certain how he was going to react to his present. He held up the white object in his hand.

"Is this for real?" He asked disbelievingly.

Ayani nodded.

"Yes." She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Nathanial stared at her a moment longer before glancing back at the test he held in his hands. _Positive_. He was going to be a father. Suddenly he grinned at the prospect, his happiness bursting from him. He looked back at his wife and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he realised how tightly he was holding his wife and instantly he let go and regained his control, remembering how delicate she then was. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't believe..." He frowned. "How long have you known for?"

Ayani was grinning wildly, gathering that had been taken as good news.

"I've known for three weeks now." She admitted.

Nathanial laughed.

"And you didn't tell me!"

Ayani normally couldn't keep anything to herself; especially news like that. She grinned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Nathanial smiled widely.

"Well thank you! It is the best damn present you ever could have given me!"

The two of them grinned at one another before kissing wildly, celebrating their surprise. The next hour was filled with excited baby talk, as Nathanial fussed over his wife's stomach that then held the most precious thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: First Christmas

**December 25****th**** 2124**

Nathanial walked into the living room, carrying a bottle of warm milk. He smiled at his beautiful wife. She sat on the couch in the living room with their son on her lap, humming a melodic tune to him; the same tune that her music box played.

Nathanial smiled warmly at the scene. His son had been born four months ago, and still he couldn't quite believe that he was a father. He'd never really thought he'd be good father material. He'd thought maybe one day, perhaps. But even then he was in shock over his son's existence. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his wife and their son more than anything; and he knew he'd die for them.

"Here's the bottle." Nathanial remarked as he neared his wife.

At his approach, Lucas glanced over at his father. His contagious smile formed on his mouth and he babbled a happy greeting in his own little language. Ayani grinned at her baby. Then she took the bottle from Nathanial.

"Here you go baby." She said softly, gently rocking Lucas.

Ayani brought the bottle to Lucas's mouth. He happily latched on and placed his own hands on the bottle next to his mother's. Nathanial grinned at his son as he sat down next to his wife. Ayani leant down and placed a light kiss on the top of Lucas's head. His bright green eyes flicked to his mother; but his focus was mainly on downing his milk as fast as he could.

"What time are your parents coming over?" Nathanial asked.

Ayani looked at her husband and smiled.

"About two o'clock. Alice said she'd be later; more like three."

Nathanial nodded.

"Well if I know my sister, she says three but it will be more like four."

Ayani laughed, but couldn't stop herself from nodding in agreement. Nathanial smiled, though it quickly faded. Although he was excited about it being Christmas, especially as it was Lucas's first, he still couldn't help but feel gloomy. That was the first Christmas he'd ever spent without his mother.

As if knowing what was on her husband's mind, Ayani leant over and kissed Nathanial's shoulder comfortingly. He smiled weakly at her.

"She's still here in spirit." She remarked.

Nathanial nodded.

"I know. That's what Alice says." He sighed before reaching out to stroke Lucas's soft, brown hair. "I just wish she had had the chance to meet Lucas."

Ayani nodded before smiling proudly down at her child.

"She would have loved him."

Nathanial smiled.

"Doted on him." He remarked.

He sighed before getting to his feet. Ayani watched as her husband trailed back off into the kitchen, muttering something about starting the roast dinner. She sighed to herself before beaming back at her son. Although Lucas would never be able to meet her, Ayani was determined he would know about his grandmother. She had been such a fantastic lady; so tough and inspiring.

Ayani leant down and kissed Lucas's forehead once more. His gaze flicked back to her. Then he pushed the bottle from his mouth and grinned. She chuckled down at him, caressing his chubby cheeks. Lucas stretched his little hands up to his mother's neck. He proceeded to grab onto her locket, shaking it ruthlessly. Ayani smiled at her precious son, before she glanced back over at her husband, wishing she knew what to say to make him feel better.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ayani's mother, Lydia, asked as she walked through the entrance of the house.

Ayani grinned at her mother as she went straight over to Nathanial who cradled their son.

"Hey sweetheart." Her father, John, greeted.

"Hi dad."

Ayani lightly kissed her father's cheek before closing the front door. She chuckled as she saw her mother had already claimed hold of Lucas.

"Oh he's gotten so big!" Her mother exclaimed, holding Lucas up in the air.

He flailed his limbs, giggling from the attention that he was receiving.

"Mum you only saw him a week ago. He really hasn't gotten any bigger since then." Ayani remarked, smiling.

Lydia sent a smirk over at her daughter, before focusing on her grandson.

"He's so perfect." She commented, kissing Lucas's thin hair. "John did you bring his present in."

"Yes dear." John remarked, rolling his eyes at his daughter.

Ayani chuckled.

"John, how are you doing?" Nathanial inquired, moving forward to shake his father-in-law's hand.

John nodded.

"Much better, thank you." He patted his chest, right over his heart. "My old ticker's still got some life in it yet."

Nathanial chuckled. Ayani smiled also, though she couldn't quite bring herself to laugh. Her father's heart wasn't what it used to be. She knew it was only a matter of time before it gave up completely.

"Yes well you still have to be careful." Lydia remarked sternly at her husband.

John rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear."

Ayani and Nathanial smirked at one another.

"Well come sit down. Make yourself at home." Nathanial remarked, gesturing aimlessly back at the living room. "And John, what are you drinking?"

"He isn't drinking." Lydia quickly piped up. "His doctor said that would only put strain on his heart."

John sighed. He knew his wife was just looking out for him, but he had always been one to live life to the max. Nathanial sent him an apologetic smile. As Ayani went back to her mother and son, John put his hand on Nathanial's shoulder.

"Don't worry my lad. I'll have a few sneaky scotches later when she's not watching."

Nathanial chuckled at his father-in-law. John winked before moving toward the lounge. At seeing his grandfather, Lucas piped up instantly, reaching out his hands. John was probably Lucas's favourite person.

Ayani grinned at her son's reaction toward her father. Her mother dutifully handed Lucas to John, smiling also. John instantly had Lucas in a fit of laughter as the two of them played around.

"So how have you been my darling?" Lydia asked her daughter as they made their way into the kitchen.

Ayani nodded.

"I've been great." She sent a grin at her mother. "I don't remember ever feeling so happy."

Lydia smiled warmly back at her daughter. She stroked her daughter's blonde locks before embracing her.

"I'm so pleased for you. You've done so well for yourself."

Ayani grinned.

"So how's dad been?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. They both looked back at John. He was sat on the couch with Lucas on his lap, tickling his grandson's stomach. Nathanial sat opposite them, smiling over.

"He's been his usual self." Lydia answered. She smiled warmly at her husband. "You wouldn't think that this time last year he'd just suffered a heart attack." She looked down at her hands, feeling a lump begin to form in her throat. "I was so sure I'd lost him last year."

"Oh mum don't worry. Look at him now, he's fine."

Lydia smiled at her daughter.

"I know. But the whole thing is just so vivid in my mind." She glanced back at her husband. "I can't stop myself from worrying about him." Ayani smiled. Then she looked back over at her father. He was chuckling over something Nathanial had remarked. Lucas had settled himself firmly on his grandfather's lap. His little fingers were tightly wrapped around his grandfather's hand. "But enough about that." Ayani looked back at her mother. "How is our little man doing?"

Ayani grinned and nodded.

"Lucas is fine. He _finally_ slept through the whole night last week." Ayani exhaled. "That was the best night I have had in months."

Lydia laughed.

"Y'know he's looking more like Nathanial every day."

Ayani nodded, beaming proudly over at her little boy.

"I know."

"And how is Nathanial? It can't be easy for him this year?"

"It's been a difficult year." She agreed. His mother had died from Syncillic Fever three months before Lucas was born. Ayani hadn't been allowed to visit her mother-in-law due to the risk the fever could have caused her unborn child. But she'd gathered from her husband how terrible it had all been. "He's been okay recently, but I think now that it is Christmas it's just reminding him how much he misses her."

Ayani gazed over at her husband. She knew how close he had been to his mother. His father had died in combat when he was so young; he had been 3 and Alice had been 1. His mother had been the only parent he had ever truly known. She sighed to herself before going to the oven and checking on the turkey.

"Shouldn't be long now." She announced. "Hopefully Alice will be here on time."

Lydia chuckled.

"That girl doesn't know how to be on time."

Ayani smirked. Her mother was very fond of Alice; she was like another daughter for her mother. Alice even jokingly called Lydia and John mum and dad. Ayani's parents were also like grandparents to Alice's three year old son, Jack. No one knew who Jack's father was, so he'd only ever really known Nathanial's mother as a grandparent. But John and Lydia had taken him on as well. He called them Nana and Gramps.

"We'll see." Ayani remarked, smiling.

* * *

Alice surprised everyone by only being twenty minutes later than what she had said. She was the total opposite to her brother. Where Nathanial was dedicated and proper, Alice was wild and had some serious commitment issues. But Nathanial adored his little sister. Everyone did. Although she could be a tad unpredictable, she was also a complete sweetheart.

"It's so good to see you." Nathanial said as he hugged his sister. "How have you been?"

"You know me; I like getting on with life." Alice replied. She smiled at her brother and kissed his cheek. "Now move out of my way. It's been weeks since I've had a proper cuddle with my nephew."

Just how everyone else had, Alice went straight to Lucas. Ayani smiled. Lucas was the cutest baby. He seemed to cast a spell over everyone, making all fall in love with him. But when Alice went to get a cuddle, Lucas clung onto John and protested. Everyone laughed. Alice settled with just patting his head and announcing that she would get a hug later. She sat down next to John and pulled Jack up on her lap. Lydia asked how Jack was doing and he immediately reddened and turned his face into his mother. Jack was such a shy little thing.

For a while, everyone sat around chatting. Ayani kept dashing off to the kitchen to check how the dinner was getting on. Nathanial ended up with Jack on his knee as he told him all about his adventures in the army. Ayani's parents caught up with Alice. It was the perfect family vibe.

Ayani smiled over at her son as she watched his eyes flicking between people, as if he were watching a tennis match, as he listened to the conversation. She was able to see that he was taking in every word.

When the cooker finally beeped, everyone gathered hungrily around the dining table. Lucas finally allowed himself to be parted from John, and Alice got her cuddle with him before Ayani took him. She gave her son a bottle of warm milk which he accepted whole-heartedly and drank whilst everyone ate their meals.

Once the meal had been finished, it was time to open the presents. Jack sat on the floor and retrieved presents from under the tree. He then gave them to the according person. He grinned, like he felt that he had the most important job in the world.

Lucas sat on his father's lap and Nathanial helped him to unwrap his presents. It was all new shiny toys and clothes. But Lucas seemed more interested in playing with the discarded paper than the toys. Nathanial grinned proudly down at his boy. He'd never loved something so much in his whole life. He knew he'd always be there for his son, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grinch

**December 25****th**** 2141**

When Lucas awoke the first thing he registered was the taste of stale alcohol on his breath; the second thing was that there was someone lying next to him in his bed. He frowned. No. Not his bed. He wasn't in his bed. He glanced around wondering where he was. Then his eyes settled back on the woman beside him.

He frowned when he realised it was Ella. Had he met up with her the night before? He peeked under the covers, realising that they both had no clothes on. He smirked to himself. Clearly they had met up and they'd had their own celebration.

Lucas sighed and sat up in the bed. Instantly a pressure built inside of his skull, seemingly trying to push his eyeballs out from their sockets. Lucas groaned, rubbing his temples. Then he stretched his arms up above his head, holding his hands together. He felt something click in his back, loosening up his muscles.

Lucas looked back around the room, still clueless as to where he found himself. They weren't even in Ella's room. He'd been in there enough times to know that. He sighed, figuring they'd crashed in a hotel room or something.

Lucas swivelled out of bed and stood up. His clothes were scattered around the floor, tangled with Ella's. He quickly went about getting dressed, not bothering to be quiet. Empty beer cans and vodka bottles also littered the room. Lucas frowned when he saw a few needles, four in total that he could see. Three were completely empty of their contents; but the fourth was still a quarter full of a bright blue liquid.

Lucas carefully picked up the needle and examined the contents. Azameth. He smirked to himself. No wonder he was unable to remember anything about the previous night. That was a shame though. It looked like it had been pretty damn good.

"Lucas?" A voice murmured. He glanced back over his shoulder at Ella. She was sitting herself up, not bothering to cover herself as the cover fell to her waist, revealing her pert breasts. She moaned, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "What time is it?"

Lucas raised a shoulder. He wasn't even certain of the day, let alone the time. Ella began groping the bedside table, grabbing her handbag. She began rifling through it. Lucas watched as she pulled out her mobile phone. Her fingers caressed the screen and suddenly her pretty face was illuminated.

"Oh." Ella frowned before inclining her deep mahogany eyes up to Lucas. "Merry Christmas." Lucas frowned. Was it really the 25th of December already? What had happened to the rest of December...and November? "Oh crap it's nine o'clock." Lucas groaned. That meant he wouldn't be able to sneak back into his house undetected. He was going to get such an earful when he got back home. Ella sighed and looked at Lucas. Her stare went to the needle he clutched in his hand and she smirked. "Hey if you're having another hit then so am I."

Lucas chuckled.

"I think you had enough last night my dear." He remarked in his smooth, sexy voice.

Ella grinned. Then she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"God my head is killing me. You got any pills?" Lucas shook his head, causing Ella to grimace at him. "Great." She got out of bed, rising carefully to her feet. "I guess I'll go old school and have a freezing cold shower." Lucas watched as Ella padded around to the open door where a small bathroom could be seen. "Care to join me?" She asked in her delicious English accent.

Lucas grinned before dropping the needle back on the ground. Then he paced behind Ella, grabbing hold of her waist. She giggled and they kissed savagely before she began tugging Lucas back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Where actually are we?" Ella inquired as she towelled her long hair dry.

Lucas shrugged as he sat on the bed, pulling on his socks and shoes.

"Beats me."

Ella sighed before she began running her pale fingers through her hair.

"My dad is gunna kill me." She grumbled. Lucas glanced over at her. If only she knew what would be waiting for him when he returned home then maybe she wouldn't be so overly dramatic. Ella's brown eyes flicked back to Lucas. "And if that's not bad enough I'm then gunna have to sit through our _perfect family Christmas_." Ella pulled a face. "God I hate it."

_It least you have a family_ Lucas thought. His mind briefly flitted back to his mother. She had always loved Christmas. Every year she would decorate their home like it was Santa's own grotto. The whole family would come over and his mother would have cooked a meal that was large enough to feed the five thousand.

But not anymore. Since 2138, Lucas hadn't really celebrated Christmas. He detested it. It was the festival that celebrated the birth of Christ. But if there really was a God then he wouldn't have let Lucas's mother die. Lucas shuddered as his mother's terrified screams rang around his brain.

"...and you know what?" Ella continued, having not realised Lucas had stopped listening.

Lucas glanced at her.

"No. What?" He questioned.

"It always ends in a big argument." Ella shrugged. "What is the fucking point?" Lucas smirked. "So what do you do? Does your family go OTT like mine?"

Lucas stared at Ella. He'd known her for three months and he still hadn't told her about his past. And he didn't intend to. He enjoyed being with Ella because she didn't know. He could pretend that he was a normal, rebellious teen and not one that had been screwed up.

"No. We don't tend to celebrate."

"Why? Are you Jewish or something?"

Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"No." He shrugged. "We just don't celebrate."

Ella stared at Lucas. She knew he had his secrets. She also knew he didn't like to be quizzed; so she left it.

"Oh." Lucas noticed her eyes sparkled as if a sudden thought had hit her. "Why don't you come back to mine? You can celebrate with us?" Lucas frowned. "I know my parents are dying to meet the mystery guy I keep hooking up with. It could be fun. And at least that way I won't have to suffer alone."

Lucas sighed. And there it was. The sign that she was getting too clingy. It was a shame really as Lucas quite liked that one. But he knew when he next kissed her goodbye it would be for the last time. He didn't want a proper relationship. Lucas was content going from one woman to the next. Who would want to commit to just one person?

"I've suffered enough for a lifetime." Lucas remarked, standing up from the bed. "I need to go. Time to face the music." He muttered. His eyes went back to Ella. She smiled sweetly. "Goodbye Ella." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Have a good Christmas."

And with that he turned and left, never seeing that girl again.

* * *

Lucas stood outside the door that led into the apartment. He hesitated going in, knowing that he was about to get shouted out. His head was still sore, though the cold shower had definitely helped to alleviate the majority of the throbbing. But he was definitely not in the mood to get into a fight. But he knew he had to face the music at some point.

So sighing, he pushed open the front door and stepped into the house. He performed his actions as quietly as he could, part of him still hoping for the small possibility that he might be able to sneak in unnoticed. However that plan was quickly destroyed when he heard the harsh voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lucas sighed and turned so his back was to the front door. Sure enough his suspicions of not being able to get by undetected were correct. He was normally right. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?!"

Lucas smiled warmly at the last person on Earth that he did truly care about. His grandmother came storming over. Her grey hair was tied back in an elegant bun. From the look of the dark circles under her eyes, it looked like she had gotten even less sleep than he had. Lucas frowned. He hated knowing his grandmother had been up half the night worrying about him.

"I'm sorry..." He began, but was silenced instantly when his grandmother embraced him.

He frowned, having not expected that. Normally she shouted at him about responsibility for a good ten minutes before finally giving him a relieved hug. He embraced her awkwardly back.

"Two days without a word. _Two _days Lucas!" Guilt soared through him. "You could have at least called to let me know you were alright!"

Lydia held her grandson even more tightly. She knew he found Christmas difficult. Ayani had always made such a big thing out of it. It had never been the same without her. Sometimes she did worry that when he walked out of the door that he was never going to come back.

"I'm sorry." Lucas muttered. "You're right, I should have called you."

Lydia nodded.

"Yes you should have." She sniffed back her tears before pulling away and looking at her grandson. She cupped his face and gazed into his eyes, her daughter's eyes. "Are you alright?" Lucas nodded. "Where have you been?"

"With a friend." Lucas answered shortly.

Lydia grimaced.

"And drinking by the smell of it." She scorned. Lucas smirked at her. Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the death of me." She remarked.

Lucas went completely numb. His heart stopped and his brain felt hazy. He quickly shook his head.

"Don't say that." He pleaded weakly.

Lydia stared at her grandson, seeing that something had affected him. Instantly she pulled him back into her arms. He was so tall by then that she had to practically leap just to get her arms around his neck.

Lucas hugged his grandmother back, tightly that time. He loved her more than anyone else. She was the last connection he had to his mother. He'd die before he let anything happen to her.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." Lydia ordered her grandson, touching his cheek gently. "I'll make you some breakfast."

At the thought of food, Lucas's stomach turned. He shook his head.

"Don't bother." His grandmother gave him one of those looks that only a maternal figure could give. "I ate out with my friend." He added quickly.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at her grandson.

"Sure you did."

Lucas smirked at her. She sighed, hating to think of the trouble he could have gotten himself into. Lucas gave his grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek before he made his way to his bedroom to get fresh clothes.

* * *

"So who's this friend?" Lydia asked her grandson.

The two of them sat in two chairs in the living room. Lucas was staring morbidly over at the Christmas tree. His mother had always decorated theirs with red and gold baubles, making the whole tree look warm. His grandmother's was the total opposite. She always chose cold colours, such as silvers and blues and purples. She made her tree look like it had just been showered in a snowfall rather than warmed by a cosy fire.

His green eyes switched his grandmother. She wore a mischievous look on her face. Lucas frowned at her.

"No one important." He muttered.

His grandmother narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Girlfriend?" She inquired.

Lucas smirked.

"Definitely not."

"Hmmm...boyfriend then?"

Lucas nearly choked on the coffee that Lydia had made for him.

"Do you really think I'm gay?" Lucas exclaimed, looking disbelievingly at his grandmother.

Lydia laughed.

"Not really, no. But I was hoping there is someone in your life. I don't like to think of you being on your own."

Lucas smirked.

"I'm not alone. I have you, don't I?"

Lydia smiled.

"For now."

Lucas frowned at his grandmother. Concern began rocketing through him and his palms felt clammy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas demanded a little harsher than what he needed to.

"It means I'm an old woman and won't be around forever." Lydia smiled warmly at her grandson. At the prospect of her death, Lucas suddenly looked like a little lost boy. "I'm just saying that it would be nice if you found someone...girl or boy." She added, smirking.

Lucas chuckled.

"Well I can assure you I'm not gay." He announced. Lydia laughed. "And as soon as I find someone worth my time, I'll let you know."

Lydia nodded.

"You'd better. I'll have to approve of her before I let her get her claws into my grandson." Lucas grinned. Then he took another slurp of his black coffee. "So have you heard from your dad recently?" Lydia inquired as casually as she could.

Lucas froze for a second before glancing up at his grandmother.

"No."

Lydia sipped daintily at her coffee, gazing intently at her grandson. She had hoped by then that he and Nathanial would have made up. She knew how much her daughter's death had affected them both. She couldn't even comprehend how Lucas would have felt after enduring what he had. She shuddered to think of it.

"Maybe you should give him a call; invite him over for Christmas dinner." Lydia suggested tentatively. That was when she saw it; the lingering affect Somalia had over her grandson. Anger filled every space of Lucas's face. His green eyes darkened and his knuckles went white as he painfully gripped his cup of coffee. "He'll be alone otherwise." Lydia persisted; hoping to appeal to Lucas's better nature that she knew still existed...somewhere.

Lydia had always been very fond of Nathanial. She hated to think of him being on his own. But since Alice's death two years ago, he normally spent Christmas on his own or with that alcoholic friend of his.

"He deserves to be alone." Lucas spat.

"No one should be alone at Christmas." Lydia reasoned softly. Lucas's face contorted in a hateful rage. He glared over at the Christmas tree that he longed to tear down. He wanted to crush every last stupid bauble; rip every bit of shiny tinsel. He hated Christmas. "Lucas, call him." Lydia encouraged.

That was it; that was all Lucas could take. He slammed his half empty cup of coffee down on the table and shot up to his feet.

"You call him if you're so bothered. But I won't be here to celebrate with the two of you."

Lydia sighed sadly as she watched her once innocent grandson stormed out from the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Let It Snow

**December 85 million years in the past **

Lucas's first encounter with snow had taken place after he had rebelled and left the colony. It was his first Christmas when he had been completely alone; isolated from anyone else. He had been resting in a cave, trying not to die from hypothermia.

When he had seen the first snowflake, he had just thought it was thick rain. It wasn't until the fifth of sixth flake that he had realised what it was.

When Lucas had been younger, the idea of snow had been mesmerising. He could remember his granddad describing what snow was like. He'd seen photos of snow and had been completely absorbed. Lucas had wanted to see it for himself, to touch it, experience it.

But right then as he sat freezing his ass off in a cave that was providing little protection from the harsh winter, he suddenly realised just how crap snow was. It was cold and slippy and left easily distinguished tracks. It got everywhere and killed everything.

Lucas sighed grumpily as he watched the flakes fall thick and fast from the dark sky. Snow was definitely overrated. His grandfather had painted a picture of a winter wonderland. For Lucas, it was like a frozen hell.

He knew he was going to be lucky if he survived the extreme cold. But he had to. He had gotten that far. He had rebelled; finally let his father know just how much he detested him. Lucas was going to succeed. He was going to make his father lose everything, just like how he had made Lucas lose everything, with a single choice.

The grand Commander would have to choose between his own flesh and blood and his precious Terra Nova; a choice that Lucas suspected would be difficult for the old man. He could save Terra Nova and kill his broken son; or watch as Terra Nova got burned to the ground. Yet again the Commander would be torn between two things that he loved. Lucas couldn't wait to see if he was worth saving for a second time.

He grinned silently to himself as he stared out at the snow. He'd make his father pay. Though Lucas didn't really see it as revenge; more like a lesson. He'd teach the old man how to make the hard decision.

* * *

The following day Lucas walked out of the cave. The white blanket on the ground was thick. It crunched as Lucas plodded through it. He nudged it with his foot, analysing the consistency. Then he reached down and picked up a handful. He held the snow at eyelevel and couldn't help but marvel as it sparkled in his hand.

His eyes flicked around the area he was in. Every inch of the forest was white. Snow stuck to every branch and every rock. Lucas dropped the snow back on the floor. Then he continued forward, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to stay warm. His misty breath pooled around his face and his lungs felt like they were freezing from the inside.

But the cold didn't stop one as determined as he. He walked probably a good thirty or so klicks before he had to stop. Lucas wasn't entirely certain where he was headed; but his employers had given him specific coordinates.

Lucas didn't really care though. He was just glad to be out of the suppressing compound everyone wrongly believed was paradise.

Lucas shivered as he sat down on a frozen log. His trembling hands began searching through his bag for food. As he yanked the flask out that contained the bland stew he had had the other night, a box toppled out from his bag. Lucas cursed before grabbing it.

He froze when he realised what it was. For what seemed like hours, though in reality could only have been a few minutes, he stared at the blue velvet box. Then he slowly clicked it open. His mother's silver locket was hidden away inside. A lump in his throat formed when he read her name.

He shook his head and snapped the box hurriedly back closed before dumping it carelessly in his rucksack. Switching off any thoughts of his mother, he poured some stew into a metal tray and began eating. He forced his mind to start calculating how far he was from his destination, how much longer it would take and what was actually going to be there to greet him.

But Lucas couldn't stop his mind from going back to his mother. His first memory of Christmas was sitting by his mother on the floor next to the Christmas tree, excitedly ripping open presents. The smell of cooking turkey had filled their apartment. Lucas could even remember that that year he had gotten a toy rocket.

It had always been a dream of his and his grandfather's to have their own rocket. They were then going to leave Earth and find another planet to live on; one that wasn't dying. But then in 2132 his grandfather had had a heart attack; the third in his lifetime. That heart attack had killed him. It had happened November 26th in the early hours of the morning. Lucas could still recall his father sitting down and telling him that his grandfather had gone to heaven.

That had been the start of terrible Christmas's. Lucas's grandfather had been the life and soul of the party. He had always known what to say to get everyone laughing. There had never been a stale moment when he was around.

Although the Christmas's after had been tolerable, they'd never really been the same without Lucas's grandfather. That man had given Lucas so much. He had inspired his love for physics. He had not rested until Lucas had been properly taught how to play chess – including all of the sneaky moves his grandfather had learnt.

But then after his mother had died, that had been it. The Christmas of 2138 had been the worst imaginable. It hadn't felt right not having her there. Christmas had always been her thing. She had loved it more than anything, and it hadn't seemed right to celebrate it without her.

Sure his father and grandmother had tried to put on brave smiles and put together a tacky celebration; but Lucas had completely turned his back on the whole Christmas thing. Never again would he celebrate.

Lucas flinched out of his thoughts. He really did hate that time of the year. Shaking his head, he shoved his few possessions back into his backpack before getting to his feet. Without wasting any further time, he continued on his long winded journey.

* * *

In the back of his mind for the entire day, Lucas had known it was Christmas Eve. But that knowledge didn't really affect him until midnight rolled by and he realised it was Christmas. Every Christmas since his mother's untimely death, Lucas's whole chest would feel hollow. It was like it was on a timer. The moment it was Christmas, numbness washed over him.

He figured it was his body's defence mechanism at helping him to cope with the day. Everything reminded him of his mother. When he saw a decoration, he'd remember how OCD she'd become at decorating their own tree. When he saw a gift, he thought back to the many great things his mother had given him over the years. He wished he had been more grateful at the time.

Lucas sniffed miserably and gazed up at the sky from where he perched on a branch in a tree. As usual the sky brought him comfort. The twinkling stars were always there to greet him; the moon kept the otherwise dark night illuminated for him.

He smiled to himself when he saw a shooting star. It was probably a warning that he was going mad, but Lucas felt like it was a sign almost. And he couldn't help from responding with a simple...

"Merry Christmas Mum."


	5. Chapter 5: Mistletoe and Wine

**Seven Years Later**

**December 24****th****, 25****th**** and 26****th**

Never in Lucas's wildest dreams did he ever think that he would have a Christmas inside Terra Nova's walls. It had been two months since his failed rebellion; two months since he had been shot by the one person he thought understood him.

They hadn't spoken at all since. She avoided him and he ignored her. He guessed it was childish of them, to give one another the silent treatment. But he was done with her and she was clearly through with him. The only time she had ever shown any interest was the following day after she had shot him; the day his father had found him dying in the forest.

He had been rushed back to Terra Nova on the orders from the grand Commander. Reluctantly, the doctors had treated him, even though everyone would have rather left him out in the cold to die.

Instead he had been left in a warm hospital room to recover. That night when he had awoken, _she_ had been there. She had been sat by his beside, staring at the wall. He had been able to tell from her blotchy red eyes that she had been crying; over what though he hadn't known.

He had breathed his name for her and she had responded by gasping. Their eyes had locked and minutes, possibly even hours had passed with them just gazing intensely at one another. Then she had murmured an apology before leaving.

That had been the last time they had spoken to one another; the last time they had spent more than two minutes in one another's company.

If he saw her then, he'd look down and walk away, possibly feeling shame for all that he had done to her. Likewise if she saw him, she'd go in the opposite direction, feeling guilt for what she had done to him in return.

"So what do you think son?" Lucas flinched from the sudden sound of his father's voice. He glanced up from where he sat at the kitchen island, pretending to be reading his Plex, and looked over at his father. The old man was standing next to a tree that was too big for the room. He'd decorated it in red and gold baubles, wrapping it in shimmering gold lights. "Do you think your mother would be proud?"

Taylor grinned at his son, overjoyed that his son was actually there. Lucas stared back at his father, still trying to work out how exactly he had ended up back living with his father. His mother always did used to say that Christmas was the time for miracles; and both Taylor men could not think of a bigger one.

"I don't think you quite have it symmetrical." Lucas muttered. "So no, mum would be very disappointed with you."

Lucas looked back down at his Plex as his father laughed. His predatory green eyes flicked back to his father and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the old man had taken his comment seriously and was trying to level up the decorations. Lucas rolled his eyes before focusing firmly back on the screen.

He was attempting to read a book; Dracula. His grandfather had given him a copy when he was seven. Lucas had read it twice before the age ten.

"There we go." Taylor announced as he backed away from the tree.

He admired his own handy work before turning to look back at his son. He grinned when he caught Lucas peeking. Lucas just shot him a glare before focusing back on whatever it was he was doing on his Plex.

Taylor chuckled to himself. Two months ago he thought he had finally lost his son, his last connection to his beautiful wife. But there they were, preparing to have their first Christmas together in years.

It had been difficult at first. The first few times Taylor had visited his son in hospital, Lucas had refused to acknowledge his presence. But finally Lucas had relented and would actually start a conversation with his father. That had made Taylor's day; especially when the conversations had stopped ending with death threats from his son.

Then when Lucas discharged himself early, the deal was that he had to go into the care of someone. So Lucas had reluctantly agreed to move in with his father. Since then, their relationship had improved – in Taylor's opinion anyway. He felt like they had finally turned a corner. It was already more than what he could have ever hoped for.

"I'm gunna go to the market; get some food in for tomorrow. Do you want anything?"

Lucas shook his head, not glancing up at his father. Taylor smiled warmly. Then he exited the house and went to get some food.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Taylor greeted the following day, as his son finally emerged from his room. It was late morning and Lucas was only just waking up. He glanced wearily over at his father, running a hand through his messed hair. He rolled his eyes, not returning the festive gesture. His father could try as much as he wanted; Lucas just wasn't in the mood to celebrate Christmas. "Want a fried breakfast?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Not hungry." He muttered, moving toward the couch.

Taylor sighed.

"Fine." He watched as his son collapsed down on the plush seat. Feeling slightly cautious about his next move, he headed over to his boy. "I got you something." He announced, placing the wrapped item on the coffee table in front of his son.

Lucas scowled at the parcel.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Taylor grimaced as he sat down opposite his boy.

"Well it's too late now." He shoved it closer to where his son sat. "You may as well open it."

Lucas glared.

"What part of _I'm not celebrating Christmas_ was difficult to understand?" Lucas snapped.

Taylor sighed.

"Humour me." He persisted. "I think you'll appreciate it."

Lucas scowled at the old man, wondering which part of his statement he wasn't making clear enough. They stared at one another, one pleading the other refusing. Finally, flinging his hands up in the air, Lucas relented.

"Fine." He growled, snatching the gift. He ripped the blasted paper off, tossing it in a random direction. His eyes examined the bottle of whiskey he then held his hands. It was one of his favourite brands. He glanced back up at his father. Taylor smiled at his son. Lucas simply slammed the bottle back on the table. "Thanks." He said curtly, not sounding at all bothered.

Taylor still grinned though. Once upon a time his son would have thrown the bottle at his head. Yep. They'd definitely turned a corner.

"I'd better start cooking." Taylor remarked, getting to his feet. "Skye and Deborah will be over in a few hours."

Lucas frowned, looking immediately over at the old man as he paced into the kitchen.

"Why is _she_ coming over?" He hissed.

Taylor switched the oven on before smiling back at his son.

"She always comes over to have Christmas dinner with me."

Lucas scowled. So while he had been starving and freezing, his father had been in the company of his precious daughter. Life was such a kick in the groin sometimes. Lucas sighed before he stared back at the bottle of whiskey.

"What time is she coming over?" He muttered.

"About two. Knowing Skye she'll get here a bit early though."

Lucas frowned.

"I'll make sure I'm gone by then."

Taylor whirled around to look at his son.

"You don't have to go Lucas!" He said quickly. "In fact I'd love to have you here."

Lucas scowled back over at his father.

"I told you I'm not celebrating." He got to his feet. "I'm going for a shower." He mumbled, trailing off to the bathroom.

* * *

At half one, Taylor was busying himself in the kitchen. Lucas was pulling his jacket and boots on.

"You don't have to go Lucas." Taylor remarked for what must have been the hundredth time. Lucas didn't even bother answering. His reply would only be the same as all the other times the old man had made that comment; he wasn't going to sit around and play happy families. "What are you going to do with yourself?" Taylor asked sounding almost concerned.

Lucas shrugged, not looking back at his father.

"Drink probably." He walked to the front door. "Have fun."

He opened the door and almost got punched by Skye. Her fist was up in the air, ready to knock on the door. Both of them froze, staring at the other.

"Oh..." Skye cleared her throat. "Urm hi."

Lucas glared down at the woman before him.

"Skye! You're early." Taylor called out from the kitchen. Skye moved her gaze from Lucas to his father and smiled warmly. "How are you?"

Skye nodded.

"I'm fine." Lucas could hear his father approaching from behind; but he could do nothing but continue staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Merry Christmas."

Lucas shuddered when he heard those words. Reason returned to him and he quickly moved out of her way. Skye glanced awkwardly at him before stepping into the house and going and hugging Taylor.

"Merry Christmas Skye." Taylor greeted. It was then Lucas realised that Skye's mother had been stood behind her. She stood hesitantly outside, peeking up at Lucas. She still looked sick in Lucas's opinion. Her flesh had a greyish hue, she was too thin and dark shadows still hung under her eyes. But she was breathing and that meant something. "Deborah! It's great to see you."

She took that as her cue to walk inside, and carefully crossed the threshold. Lucas stood there motionlessly, staring at the outdoors.

"Taylor. Thanks for inviting us over." Deborah said.

Skye smiled warmly at her mother as she and Taylor shook hands. Her light blue eyes flicked back over to Lucas. He still stood holding the door open, looking outside. Skye frowned at him before switching her attention back to Taylor. When she had agreed to come over for their traditional Christmas, she had completely forgotten that Lucas would be there.

Lucas took a deep breath, regaining his control. Then he stepped out from the suffocating house.

"Where are you going?" Skye asked suddenly, seeing Lucas was making his escape.

Lucas was surprised that she addressed him. It was like the two of them had an unwritten rule that they wouldn't communicate at all, under any circumstance. Lucas glanced uncertainly back at the girl, noting that she seemed equally shocked that she had spoken.

"I'm not really in the festive mood." He muttered.

Skye smirked at him, though Lucas noticed that she seemed relieved by his announcement.

"Well have fun on your own then." She spat, sounding a lot more rude than what she had intended.

But Skye didn't care. She hated the man in front of her. He had murdered people simply because they had caught him on a bad day. She'd lost count of how many times he had threatened her or those closest to her. She was glad that he was going to be on his own; he didn't deserve to have anyone after what he had done.

Lucas watched weakly as Skye turned her back on him and sauntered into the living area, placing the present she had been holding on the coffee table. Her mother was frowning at her daughter, not looking impressed by her rudeness. His father looked morbidly down at the floor, appearing torn between his two children.

Lucas scowled at his so called sister. Then he stepped back into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"On second thoughts I think I'll stay." He snarled, knowing his presence would piss off Skye.

Taylor glanced up at his son. Part of him was elated that his son was actually going to spend Christmas with him. Yet another part couldn't help but wish he had gone. It would have been easier if Lucas had gone. But as Lucas had chosen to stay, that then meant that Taylor and Deborah would have to sit through hours of tense atmosphere and awkward conversation whilst their children sent daggers at one another.

Skye glanced back over at Lucas also when he made his announcement. She shot him an irritated glare, knowing that he was only staying to annoy her; and it was already working. There was something about Lucas that meant just his presence was enough to make her skin crawl.

"Well this will be nice." Deborah commented, trying to rid the air of the thick tension that had already built.

Taylor cleared his throat before nodding his agreement.

"It'll be nice to spend it altogether."

Lucas and Skye remained silent as they scowled at one another. Both had been betrayed by the other and both were not ready to forgive.

Skye's nose twitched with anger as she wondered how she was going to survive the next few hours.

* * *

Ever since he had first met her, Lucas had gained a sick pleasure from making his dear little sister as uncomfortable as possible. She often looked so confident that he enjoyed stripping down her layers until the vulnerable girl was revealed. But he mostly enjoyed the battle she would put on. He enjoyed her wit and feisty nature. He loved hearing her sarcastic comments. He revelled in the fact that she wouldn't back down from him. Fighting with her was intoxicating.

Skye had always embraced danger, ever since she was little. She loved playing with fire and seeing how long she could last without getting burnt. Lucas was about the most dangerous thing she had ever encountered. He was wild and unpredictable; just like the predators Skye had been warned against. But she craved the exhilarating rush she got when she fought with him. He was like a drug and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more.

Their fights would be their undoing. But in the moments whilst they were battling, neither one cared. Every smug comment Lucas made was met with an equally sharp remark from Skye. They sat opposite each other at the table, throwing snide comments at one another. Their parents sat awkwardly with them, watching the two of them like a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth, until one of them would finally snap at the other. Then they would both sit in a sulky silence until the next round began.

As Deborah watched her headstrong daughter battling it out with Taylor's rebellious and slightly unhinged son, all she could think was how evident Skye's feelings for him were. She'd suspected it for a long time. Every conversation she and her daughter had seemed to revolve back to Lucas Taylor. That night when they didn't know whether Lucas was alive or dead, Skye had spent the whole night pacing back and forth across her mother's kitchen. She had cried at the thought she had killed him. Then when she found out he had been found alive, the pure joy had been evident on her face. She'd gone straight over to the hospital and hadn't left his bedside for another twenty four hours. When Deborah had gone to retrieve her daughter from the room, she had found her asleep; her head resting next to Lucas's shoulder.

Deborah sighed to herself. She didn't like the idea of Skye getting involved with the likes of Lucas Taylor. He was dangerous; everyone knew that. But her daughter had always seemed to want what was completely wrong for her. She knew her daughter was old enough to make her own decisions; she just hoped she wouldn't have to pick up the pieces when it all fell apart.

Taylor's eyes flitted between his son and Skye as they had yet another debate filled with insults toward one another. He frowned, desperately hoping he was misreading the signals that seemed to be passing between the two of them. He loved his son, but hell would freeze over before he trusted Lucas with the girl he considered to be the daughter he never had. Skye had been his whole world for so long. He cared for her deeply, which was why he had been able to forgive her after her betrayal. He refused to believe that the two of them would ever start a relationship. Instead he hoped Skye would chose a nice boy, like Shannon's kid, and Lucas could screw with some other woman's mind who was not his precious Skye.

Taylor exhaled lowly to himself. He'd known Skye since she was fourteen years old, so he knew that she often made bad decisions. He just hoped his son would not become one of those decisions. He didn't much like the thought of having to choose between Lucas and Skye if it were all to come crumbling down.

"You're so infuriating." Skye grumbled, scowling across the table at Lucas.

Lucas smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He retorted, winking at her.

And there it was; Skye's tell tale sign. Deborah watched as her daughter's cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at her plate. She sighed. When Skye had been twelve years old, she had developed a crush on one of the young corporal's her father worked with. Whenever he had spoken to her, her cheeks had gone pink. Deborah knew that was the sign that her daughter was falling.

The glint in his son's eye told Taylor everything he needed to know. Lucas felt something for Skye. It was the way he gazed at her across the table, like he was ready to protect her from any threat, which confirmed Taylor's suspicions. His son was falling for her.

Taylor had hoped that the feelings between Lucas and Skye would have simmered down the longer they had ignored one another. He had known that there had been something between them from the reports he had been given regarding the attack from the Phoenix Group; but Taylor had never anticipated it would have been anymore than lust. He wasn't even certain his son was capable of love.

Deborah glanced over at Taylor. She could tell that by the way his eyes were flitting between his son and her daughter that he suspected the same thing that she did. She pulled a face, having hoped that she had been completely misreading the situation.

Taylor looked over at Deborah. She was frowning uncertainly. When she caught him looking she sent him an expression that said _I see it too_. He nodded once at her before looking back at his son. He had hoped that he had been misreading the situation before him. But he figured if Deborah was seeing it too, then it was really happening. He sighed.

Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off of Skye. He had convinced himself that he had hated her; she had shot him after all – his feelings had been justified. But seeing her sat opposite him was beginning to remind him why he had taken an interest in her initially. He marvelled in the fact that she always had a witty remark to throw back at him after every comment he made. He started appreciating her beauty once more; especially her aqua coloured eyes. He had missed the little blush he had noticed that he could force out of her.

Skye was forcibly keeping her stare on her food. She knew he was watching her; he was always watching her. She wished he wouldn't do that; but she also wished he would never stop watching her. In his protective gaze she had always felt safe. Skye had tried to convince herself that she hated the man sat opposite her; and as they hadn't spoken that hadn't been too difficult to do. But as they then sat arguing with one another, Skye was beginning to feel that familiar pull toward him. She had denied it for months; but as Lucas was no longer trying to destroy her home, she could feel her heart slowly giving in.

When Skye peeked back at Lucas, she found him looking at his father as they spoke about some new security protocol or something. That gave Skye the chance to really study the anomaly before her. Despite Lucas being back in Terra Nova, he didn't look any the cleaner cut for it. His jaw was still stubbled and his hair was tousled. But Skye didn't mind; she always liked his bad boy look. Her heart flipped as she recalled the feel of his stubble scratching against her cheek as he had leant in to kiss her when he had thanked her for helping him solve his equation. Skye's eyes then travelled to his eyes. They had always been her favourite part of him. They were such an unusual colour; she couldn't recall having ever seen anyone with green eyes before until she had met Lucas. Everyone else just seemed to have shades of blue or brown. But Lucas's were distinctive and unique. She loved the deep jade of his wild eyes.

She froze for a second as his eyes flicked to hers, as if he had sensed her studying him. He sent her smirk before looking back at his father. Skye felt her cheeks heat up. She wished they wouldn't do that. She particularly wished that it wasn't Lucas who could cause them to do that. She hated giving him any illusion of control.

She narrowed her eyes at him before flicking her gaze to her left. Skye internally jolted when she caught her mother staring at her. She was looking at her in a way that said _I know what you're thinking_.

Deborah smiled at her daughter. _Oh yes my sweet Skye, I did just catch you staring at him_ she thought. She watched, slightly bemused, as her daughter's cheeks deepened in red. Skye's gaze then fixed firmly on her glass of red wine, knowing she could safely look there without being judged.

* * *

"Well thank you for dinner." Skye said as she kissed Taylor's cheek goodbye.

He smiled affectionately at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the festival?"

Skye nodded, smiling. Lucas glanced over from where he sat on the plush, white chair in the lounge. He frowned questionably at the three people standing by the front door.

"What festival?" He inquired.

All three people looked over at him.

"The Christmas Festival." His father answered. "We have one every year on Boxing Day."

Lucas stared blankly at his father. He'd never spent a Christmas inside of Terra Nova before, so he hadn't realised there had been a festival. Though he should have figured; the Terra Novans seemed to celebrate everything.

"I don't really think it'll be your scene." Skye piped up, smiling too sweetly at Lucas.

Lucas smirked back at her.

"Hmmm." He paused. "Sounds fun. I'll see you there Bucket."

Skye scowled at Lucas; though her stomach flipped at the thought of seeing Lucas again the following day. She rolled her eyes before turning and storming out from the house, deliberately flicking her hair in a way that said she was pissed. Deborah thanked Taylor before following her daughter out.

Taylor smiled as he watched Skye go. Then he shut the door and turned back to look at his son. Lucas had turned back around in the chair and was staring down at his Plex. Taylor instantly wondered what his son was up to. He sighed, trying to remind himself that he needed to try to trust Lucas.

"Coffee?" Taylor asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'd rather you opened the bottle of whiskey." Lucas retorted back.

Taylor's eyes snapped back to his son. Lucas was still staring obliviously back down at his screen. Taylor on the other was about to burst with happiness. He never thought he'd ever share a drink with his son on Christmas Day.

"I like that plan." He remarked, trying to keep his voice even.

Lucas glanced back at his father and frowned confusedly when he saw the joy in his expression.

Taylor didn't comment any further. He simply picked up the bottle of whiskey from the counter in the kitchen, retrieved two glasses and then went to sit with his son.

* * *

Lucas sat out on a bench in the market place, observing as the final preparations for the Winter Festival were finished. A large canopy had been constructed next to the Christmas tree that had been standing in the middle of the market for the past few weeks. A grand buffet table was being set under the canopy.

The stage in Terra Nova, where Taylor made the majority of his announcements, had been turned into a Winter Wonderland, making Lucas think that the children might be putting on some kind of play. He briefly wondered which of the grand Commander's stories would be depicted that year.

"Lucas?" His heart thudded at the sound of that voice, _her_ voice. His jade eyes flitted around until he found her, marching over to him looking like she was on a mission. He grinned in delight, his pulse already beginning to quicken. Only she had that affect on him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she reached him.

"Just minding my own business Bucket." Lucas answered with a smile.

Skye narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms.

"Well you're getting in the way, so either help or get lost."

He chuckled at her. He'd never met someone who would stand up to him the way Skye would. He wasn't certain if it were fearlessness or stupidity; but he knew he enjoyed it immensely.

"Where do you want me then Bucket?" He inquired, getting to his feet.

Skye frowned quizzically. She hadn't anticipated him offering his help. Lucas and community service didn't really seem to mix; especially when you added Christmas cheer to that equation.

"I suppose you can help me hang some decorations."

Lucas smiled widely. He had hoped helping would mean he got to stay with Skye. He waved his hand forward, gesturing for her to lead the way. Skye frowned at him one last time before going to collect a box that contained the decorations needed for the stage production.

"Allow me." Lucas remarked as Skye made a move to pick up the box.

She eyed him suspiciously as he lifted up the box for her. Lucas Taylor was many things, but a gentleman he was not. She sighed, deciding to play along.

"Follow me." She ordered, leading him over to the stage. "We have to finish getting this ready. The play is at two o'clock." Skye announced as she walked up the steps, Lucas following close behind.

Lucas nodded, setting the box on the stage floor.

"What play are they doing?" He asked.

Lucas frowned at the way Skye looked at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh I dunno Scrooge; maybe they'll do the Christmas Carol in your honour." Skye mocked.

Lucas chuckled. He happily observed as Skye bent down to retrieve something from the box.

"Straw?" He queried when he saw what was in the bag Skye had pulled out.

Skye glanced back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well duh." She looked at Lucas's blank expression and realised he genuinely didn't know what was going on. "What else was the baby Jesus supposed to sleep on?"

And the penny dropped.

"Oh they're doing the Nativity?" Skye nodded, again in a way that said _yeah that much was obvious_. "Makes sense." Lucas muttered.

Skye rolled her eyes. Lucas watched as she moved into the section, which he then knew represented the stable, and began spreading straw across the floor. Lucas found himself completely mesmerised as he watched Skye work; she truly was a thing of beauty.

Skye glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she realised Lucas wasn't helping. Straightening herself back up, she turned to look at him.

"You just gunna stand there and watch?" She asked incredulously.

"Hmmm?" Lucas frowned. "Oh sorry, I was miles away." Lucas waved his hand. Skye smirked and watched as Lucas glanced about. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come here." Skye ordered, holding out her hand like you would to a small child. Lucas stared at her, wondering what game she was playing. But he didn't hesitate in moving to her side as she requested. Skye pushed the bag of straw into Lucas's hands. "Finish laying that down. And don't forget to put some in the manger."

Lucas saluted her in a way that said _yes boss_, and Skye couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. She left Lucas spreading the straw about and went to see what else was in the box. Skye chuckled as she pulled out a doll that was meant to represent the baby Jesus. She held it by its left foot, and it dangled in the air.

"Bucket that's no way to hold the baby Jesus." Lucas teased. Skye glanced back at him and sniggered. Then she moved the doll in her arms as if she were cradling a newborn baby. Lucas smirked at her and nodded his approval. "Much better." He praised. She laughed before bringing over the doll and placing it in its manger, which Lucas had fully furnished with straw. "You'd make a fantastic Mary." Lucas joked.

Skye snorted.

"Me? Mary? Yes very funny."

Lucas smirked. He gazed intensely into her eyes.

"I could see you as the pure and innocent Virgin Mary." Lucas grinned when he coaxed a blush from Skye. She looked away from him, brows furrowed. He chuckled at her. "And I of course would be honoured to play your faithful Joseph."

Skye smirked back at him.

"More like the donkey dear brother." Lucas sniggered. Their intense stares lingered for a moment too long before they both quickly averted their eyes to anything that wasn't each other. Skye cleared her throat. "C'mon," Lucas peered back at her. "We've still got a lot to do and the play starts in just under two hours."

Lucas smiled warmly at her. Then he followed Skye back to the crate full of props.

* * *

The play went swimmingly with little Zoe Shannon playing Mary. Everyone's eyes were on the children as they sung and acted out the story of Jesus...everyone's except for one. One pair of green eyes was gazing over at a girl as she watched the play with her mother.

Lucas smiled as he watched Skye watching the play. She was sat with her mother and her friends and their parents, smiling softly as she observed the production. He had thought he had gotten over her. After she had shot him, he had been so furious with her. Their distance had only made Lucas's feelings of hatred grow. But then the night before, he had felt the familiar pull to her; as if there was a rope attached from his heart to hers. He had been reminded why he had been so obsessed with her. She was beautiful and courageous and witty.

When Lucas had first met her, he had assumed that after a good fuck he'd get over her. He had presumed his intentions had been entirely dishonourable. But then something had happened for the first time; when she hadn't been there, he had started missing her. His mind had constantly been thinking about her, wondering where she was and what she was up to.

It was a shame that she had chosen to betray him. He could have pictured himself ruling Terra Nova with Skye by his side. A grin formed on Lucas's face at the thought. He sighed to himself as he gazed back over at Skye. He knew he had to get over her. She'd never feel the same way about him. After everything he had done, he knew he'd screwed up his chances. They'd never be compatible. Together they worked like oil and water, fire and ice.

Sighing, Lucas focused his attention back on the play, trying desperately not to think about the girl sat a few rows in front of him.

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" Tasha asked her best friend.

Skye looked back at the copper skinned girl and frowned.

"No one." She answered quickly, shrugging.

Tasha narrowed her eyes at her.

"Mmmhmmm." She rolled her eyes. "I saw him talking to Boylan over by the buffet table earlier if that helps."

Skye stared blankly at her friend.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Tasha sent her a knowing smile, making Skye shift uncomfortably. "I urm...I gunna go find the Shannon's. Tell Zoe well done."

"Okay."

Tasha continued smiling at Skye like she thought something was up. Skye swallowed uneasily before quickly making her escape. She did what she said she was going to and went to find Josh and his family.

Maddy was easy to spot. She was twirling on the dance floor in the arms of Mark Reynolds. Skye smiled at them. She was pleased Mark had found someone; especially someone as nice as Maddy Shannon.

Mr Shannon stood talking to Taylor. For once they looked like they were having a normal, everyday conversation that didn't include an impending threat toward Terra Nova. Skye couldn't see Josh; but if she knew him at all, she knew he'd be at the buffet table stuffing desserts down his throat. He had such a sweet tooth.

Dr Shannon and Zoe were stood talking to another mother and daughter from Zoe's class who had also been in the play. Skye watched them momentarily, before glancing back around the area. She couldn't prevent her eyes from searching for one other person.

He had said he was going to be there. After they had finished decorating, Lucas had even told Skye to save him a dance. She swallowed nervously as she looked around for him.

He shouldn't have been making her feel that way. She was supposed to hate him, be disgusted by the things he had done. But at the end of the day he had done what he had done for his mother, and how could Skye judge him for that? She had also done terrible things for the sake of her mother.

Skye sighed. She had hated him once. When he had forced her to do his bidding, she had detested him. When he had threatened the life of her mother, she had wished him dead. When he had tried to claim her as his, she had rejected him over and over. And yet, every time she had caught him watching her it had made her heart go all fluttery. Lucas had always looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered. Every caress he had given her had been so gentle, as if she were made of glass. Although it annoyed her, whenever he called her Bucket her heart seemed to melt and her stomach would flip.

But Skye refused to believe that she felt something for Lucas. He was Lucas Taylor after all; sworn enemy to Terra Nova. Her brows scrunched together as she rethought that sentence. Since Lucas had returned he had been unofficially working in the labs. Although he would never take the credit, he had discovered some pretty remarkable cures for the citizens. Terra Nova was fast improving, and Skye knew that was down to the knowledge that Lucas had brought back with him from his time spent OTG.

Although he had killed many, without him many others would have died due to illnesses and diseases. He may have been a murderer, but he was also a saviour. But Skye wasn't sure she was able to forget all of the terrible things he had done. She still had nightmares about seeing Wash die.

"Skye?"

Skye jumped when she heard a voice from right behind her. She swivelled around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Josh!" She exclaimed. "I was looking for you."

Josh's eyes sparkled with delight.

"You were?" Skye nodded. "Well you found me." Skye smiled weakly; she could remember Lucas saying the same thing to her once. "So what's up?"

Skye shrugged.

"Nothing much. I was just gunna go and say well done to your sister. She was so good in the play."

Josh grinned and nodded. He looked affectionately over at his younger sister. Skye could plainly see how much Josh adored Zoe. She'd always wished she'd had a younger sibling.

"I can't believe she got the lead again. I'm so proud of her." Skye smiled warmly at her friend. Josh grinned back at her. "So," Josh offered Skye his hand. "Care to dance?"

Skye smirked.

"I'm not much of a dancer." She remarked.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Loosen up."

Skye sniggered before nodding. She slid her hand in Josh's and allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor. The song was upbeat and had a good rhythm. Both Skye and Josh bobbed along with everyone else, laughing and mocking the other as they did so. Then as the music slowed, Skye found herself wrapping her arms around Josh's neck and gliding around in a small circle.

"This has been a good Christmas." Josh remarked, smiling down at Skye.

Skye nodded.

"Yeah it has." She smiled at everyone dancing around her. "Hard to believe that only a few months ago Terra Nova was pretty much in ruins."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"I guess it shows that nothing can keep us down for too long."

Skye smiled at Josh.

"Josh! Josh!" Skye and Josh broke apart at the sound of Zoe's voice. "Did you see me!" She called as she ran over to her brother.

Josh grinned at his sister and embraced her as she reached him.

"I sure did Zo! You were great. Me and Skye were saying how good you were, weren't we?"

Josh glanced up at Skye. She nodded in response and smiled down at Zoe.

"We were. You were so good." Zoe beamed up at Skye. "So did you get lots of presents from Santa yesterday?"

Zoe nodded.

"Yeah! And mummy baked some cookies for him and they were all gone this morning."

Skye grinned. Josh nudged his sister.

"Tell Skye who you think Santa is?"

"Ssshhhh! It's a secret!" Zoe scolded.

Josh chuckled.

"Hey I can keep a secret." Skye remarked.

Zoe motioned for Skye to get closer. Skye obeyed and leant down to Zoe's height. Zoe then moved to whisper in Skye's ear.

"I think it's Taylor."

Skye sniggered.

"Taylor?" Zoe nodded. "Why?"

"Because he has a white beard." Skye smirked. Zoe was so adorable. Josh was chuckling at his sister. "Josh let's dance!" Zoe said, holding her hands out for her brother.

Josh glanced at Skye. She smiled back at him.

"Go for it. I'm gunna go find my mum."

Josh sent Skye an apologetic smile before he took hold of Zoe's hands. Skye began making her way off the dance floor and headed toward the canopy area. She glanced back at the group of swaying people and couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw the way Josh and Zoe were swinging one another around; they were seriously a hazard.

Skye sighed quietly to herself, folding her arms as she observed the scene before her. She searched for her mother in the crowds of people, and found her talking to one of her old friends. Skye smiled warmly over at Deborah. Christmas had always been so difficult without her parents. She couldn't believe that she finally had her mum back. That was the best present she ever could have asked for.

"I'm disappointed Bucket." Skye jumped when she heard his voice. She looked around and sure enough Lucas was standing right behind her. "I thought you were saving your first dance for me."

Skye smirked at him.

"Well as I couldn't find you I believe I was completely in my rights to find a new partner. You should know by now that I'm not the kind of girl to sit and wait around for a guy."

Lucas chuckled at her.

"Touché." He came and stood next to Skye, gazing out at the people before them. Skye smiled up at him before observing her mother once more. "May I be so bold to ask you to save you last dance for me then?"

Skye did a sideways glance at Lucas. He was smirking down at her, that irritating smug smile of his. She rolled her big, blue eyes.

"I think that probably was my first and last dance." Skye remarked.

"Awww is little Bucket ready for her bed already?" Lucas teased.

Skye sniggered.

"You wish." She retorted.

"Not so much wish as dream."

Skye pulled a face at Lucas, unable to believe his boldness. Lucas simply smirked and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to prevent the blush from creeping up into her cheeks. The truth was she had also had that dream...more than once.

"So enjoying the party?" Skye inquired.

Lucas shrugged.

"I've been to better, but I've also been to worse."

Skye raised her eyebrows at him.

"You've been to other Christmas parties?" She asked disbelievingly.

Lucas smirked.

"I _was_ young once Bucket, believe it or not."

"I bet you were a right party animal." Skye mocked.

Lucas snorted.

"Yeah you would have liked me then. I was more fun."

"I like you now." The words just tumbled from Skye's mouth.

Instantly she went a deep shade of crimson and looked down at her feet. Lucas fixed his bemused stare on his little Bucket, smirking at her; though on the inside her words caused his heart to quicken and warmth to swirl in the pit of his stomach.

"You do, do you?" Skye bit her lip. "And what exactly about me is it that you like dear sister?"

Skye grimaced. She could get over him calling her Bucket, but she did hate him calling her his sister. It seemed wrong for him to think of her in that way.

"Don't call me that." She scolded.

Lucas chuckled.

"Are you avoiding my question?"

Skye peeked up at him. Lucas smiled at her.

"I suppose I quite like your sense of humour."

That had Lucas laughing. Skye couldn't help a few giggles herself. They both feel quiet as they looked out across the dancing crowd.

"I had a good time yesterday." Lucas announced all of a sudden. Skye glanced at him. He didn't look at her, but kept his stare straight ahead. "I wanted to thank you for that. Normally I hate Christmas."

A frown formed on Lucas's face. Skye gazed up at him, feeling her heart begin to melt. She couldn't actually believe that Lucas Taylor was sincerely thanking her for something. Christmas really was the time for miracles.

"I enjoyed myself too." Skye commented. Lucas's eyes flicked to her. "It was nice."

Lucas smiled. They both looked away from one another again, feeling slightly awkward. The two of them remained stood quietly next to one another, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Lucas who broke the silence first.

"I think your friend is trying to get your attention."

"Hmmm?" Skye frowned up at Lucas. He nodded in a direction, and Skye glanced over. Sure enough Tasha was stood trying to flag down Skye. She appeared mortified that Lucas had spotted her first. Skye sent her a questioning look. All she did was point upwards before turning her back. Skye's brows furrowed and she glanced up. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she saw what Tasha had been trying to tell her. "Oh." She accidently said out loud.

Lucas glanced at Skye. She was looking up at something, but quickly tried to avert her gaze before he saw. She failed on that, so Lucas looked up to see what she had seen. He smirked as he realised what the problem was.

"Y'know I'm a bit hazy on my Christmas traditions. Remind me what it means if you stand under mistletoe with someone?" He asked innocently.

Skye's cheeks were scarlet and she stared anywhere that wasn't Lucas or the stupid green plant they had happened to end up under. Skye shrugged.

"It means you're supposed to kiss someone."

"Someone?" Lucas asked naively, still pretending to be clueless. "You mean like anyone or someone in particular?"

Skye sighed. She cleared her throat before speaking once more.

"You're urm...you're supposed to kiss the person you're standing under the mistletoe with."

"Hmmm." Lucas glanced back up at the mistletoe. He grinned at it before fixing his gaze on Skye. "Now we shouldn't break tradition, should we?"

Skye peeked at Lucas. She scowled at him, wanting to slap that amused expression right off of his stupid face.

"Oh I think this time round it wouldn't hurt to skip it. Besides I have a cold and you don't want to catch that."

Lucas smirked at her. Then suddenly he was leaning down to her level. Skye was too shocked to move. The only action her mind commanded her to do was part her lips. But instead of meeting her mouth, Lucas delicately kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Bucket." He breathed into her ear, before walking away.

Skye watched Lucas as he left her on her own under the blasted mistletoe. Her cheek was burning from where his lips had just touched. She swallowed as she tried to work out what had just happened; but most of all she wondered why the hell he had walked away from her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Christmas Paradise

**One Year Later **

The first thing Lucas was conscious of was the feeling of naked breasts against his bare chest. He blinked his tired eyes open and yawned. Then his gaze dropped to the figure that lay in his arms. She was still sleeping soundly, curled into Lucas's chest. Her forehead was pressed against his shoulder and her hair was draped over his arm.

He smiled down at his girl. They'd been together for ten months then, yet it only seemed like yesterday to Lucas. Three months ago they'd taken their relationship to the next level by moving in together; she'd come to Lucas's after he'd moved out of his father's place a good eleven months or so ago. And Lucas had never felt more content.

Everyone had thought that their relationship was doom to fail. They were like polar opposites of one another, disagreeing on everything. And yet each argument only brought them closer to one another.

At first, their relationship had been complicated, clouded by the judgements of others. She had always been concerned about what others would think. For the first month of their relationship, they had kept it a secret from everyone. But Lucas had finally convinced her that no one else mattered.

At first, people had been worried. Together they could be toxic; but they could also be perfect. The most concern had come from Lucas's father. He hadn't liked the thought of their relationship. Lucas had turned his back on his father for a few weeks, pissed that his father would be so against him being happy. But eventually they had won everyone around.

Everyone had been able to see how happy they made one another. For the first time in a long time Lucas had walked around with a pointless grin on his face. He had mellowed in personality also, actually taking an interest in other people. And she had walked around for once looking like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Lucas had reminded her how to live. He had taken away all of her worries, making Terra Nova seem like paradise once more.

Lucas sighed to himself. He watched as his girl slept peacefully. He often would lie awake, observing her serene slumber. Lucas enjoyed watching over her, making sure no harm would come. Although he knew they were safe in Terra Nova, he was used to having to fight for survival. So he would unnecessarily keep watch, protecting her from anything and everything.

He smiled softly as his girl began shuffling around. She released a long breath, before nestling closer into his chest. Lucas gazed down at her, wondering if she was stirring. For the first time in a very long time, Lucas was actually excited that it was Christmas. He had what he hoped would be the perfect gift for his woman. He had been planning it for weeks; he didn't want to wait a moment longer. But Lucas knew if he were to wake her before she was ready he would get an earful. So he patiently waited by her side, willing her to wake so they could begin the Christmas festivities.

* * *

Skye shifted as she began awaking from her slumber. She immediately became aware of the warm body next to her. She smiled, always comforted to know that he was there. No one else was capable of making her feel as safe as he did.

It had been difficult at first. Skye had been worried of what people would think. Terra Nova was her home and she cared about the people that lived there. But he had convinced her that it didn't matter; as long as the two of them knew what they wanted. And she did know what she wanted.

She wanted Lucas.

Lucas gazed down at his Bucket as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the bright blue jewels. He loved her eyes. They were such a deep shade of blue; like a tropical ocean. And they were always full of compassion.

Love filled her eyes then as she peeked up at Lucas. Lucas grinned as her luscious pink lips twitched up into a beam. He still couldn't believe that Skye had finally accepted him into her life. He had trouble believing that something as beautiful as her would want something as imperfect and broken as him.

"Morning beautiful." Lucas whispered softly.

"Morning."

Lucas pressed his lips to Skye's forehead.

"Merry Christmas."

Skye's eyes widened as if she had forgotten. Then she grinned.

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

Lucas wasted no more time in leaning down and kissing her rosy lips. Skye kissed him back enthusiastically, the way she did every morning. One kiss from Lucas was enough to make her feel alive and ready for the day. Knowing that he would be there waiting for her was what got her through any task given to her.

The kiss began deepening, the way it often did most mornings. It didn't matter that both of them had only just woken up, their bodies were already ready to receive one another. And Lucas didn't hesitate in rolling Skye onto her back and moving over her.

Pausing the heated kiss briefly to check that Skye was willing, Lucas then gently eased himself into his girl. Relief filled Skye instantly when she felt that they were joined. She loved having him buried deep within her; she'd happily stay like that all day if she could.

Skye could still remember the first night they had ever spent together. Lucas had been her first and she had been so scared that she wouldn't be any good and would end up putting him off. But it had been incredible; everything she could have hoped for. He had been gentle with her at first, to get her used to the feeling. Then they had gradually begun increasing the pace. It had been so intimate and so special; just like how Skye had wanted her first time to be.

Lucas had done everything he could to make sure that Skye's first time had been one to remember. Although he had hidden it well, he had been so nervous. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman, so he was worried that he wouldn't impress her. But then when he had found out that he would be her first, he had felt even more pressured to make it as special as he could for her.

But Lucas had clearly done his job correctly as Skye craved for him then. Nearly every night would end with a sensual encounter, and each morning they would wake one another up with a passionate meeting.

Neither one of them could remember being happier then what they did then with the other.

"I love you." Skye breathed as Lucas moved inside of her.

Lucas kissed her deeply before taking her to a high she'd never been to before. Skye cried out his name as she wriggled around beneath him. Lucas allowed himself to completely lose control, pouring himself inside of Skye. Then he lied back down beside his Bucket. Both panted as they caught their breaths.

"Well this Christmas is going well so far." Lucas announced, sending a wink at Skye.

Skye giggled. She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up onto her elbow. Then she leaned over Lucas and kissed him, cupping his jaw in her hand. Lucas brought his fingers to the back of Skye's head, tangling them in her hair and holding her face to his. They kissed deeply until both were gasping for air.

"Come on." Skye murmured, trailing her fingers across Lucas's chest. "I can't wait to give you your present."

"Hmmm I think you just did Bucket."

Skye giggled. She softly kissed Lucas's lips before climbing out of bed. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off of her naked body as she went to retrieve her dressing gown. She was so beautiful, with exquisite curves and flawless skin. Lucas smiled as he gazed at her. Once upon a time she would have been too shy to allow him to see her in that manner. He could remember how she had waited for him to leave the room before getting ready or how she had tried to hide her perfect body from his eyes.

Skye grinned to herself when she heard Lucas exhale once she had draped her silk gown over her body. She loved the power that her body had over him. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she smirked. He smiled back at her, still lying in bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Skye asked.

"You." Lucas answered honestly.

Skye laughed. Her teeth bit down into her lower lip and she paced toward him, trying to look seductive. She didn't need to try in Lucas's mind; Skye was always sexy.

"You can have me later." Skye commented, sitting beside Lucas. "But first I want to give you my present."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, something special is it?" He inquired.

Skye smiled innocently.

"It's something I think you'll be able to appreciate."

Lucas smirked. Then he sat up and brought his mouth to Skye's. She happily kissed him back, placing her hand on his shoulder. Lucas was so tempted to pull her back down next to him and remove that damned gown that was hiding her body from his view. But he resisted, wanting to know what her surprise was. He highly doubted that it was going to be more shocking than his.

"Lead the way then Bucket."

Skye beamed. She kissed Lucas one more time before leaving him to get changed whilst she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucas stood in the kitchen cooking a fried breakfast for him and Skye. His beautiful Bucket had decided to have a shower whilst he was making them breakfast. He listened intently to the sound of the water pouring down and his imagination treated him to a visual of Skye's silky, wet body.

Normally Lucas would have joined her for a steamy shower, but he had wanted to prepare breakfast for when she was ready. He planned to treat her like a princess that day.

Skye ran her fingers through her hair as she rinsed out the conditioner. She had been a little surprised that Lucas hadn't joined her in the shower; he always invited himself along. His accuse was that they were just saving on water.

But instead he had wanted to make her breakfast. That hadn't sounded very Lucas. He'd been so secretive for the past couple of weeks. She couldn't wait to see what he was planning; though Skye knew not to get her hopes up. Lucas didn't really do the whole hearts and chocolates thing. For her birthday he had actually bought her a bucket.

Just as Lucas was placing the food on the plates, Skye emerged from the bathroom. Her mouth began watering when she smelt the delicious cooked food. Lucas glanced over at her as Skye walked forward, towelling at her damp hair. She beamed at him.

"That smells so good." Skye commented. Lucas grinned at her. Then he pulled out her chair. She smiled and moved to sit in the offered chair. "What's all this in aid of?" Skye inquired, tossing the towel in the general direction of the washing machine.

Lucas shrugged.

"Can't I treat the woman I love?" Lucas asked. Skye giggled. Lucas moved his lips down to the top of her head and planted a kiss. Then he went to retrieve the plates full of food. Skye grinned at him as he placed one plate in front of her. Lucas then sat down opposite her. He smiled. "Merry Christmas Bucket."

Skye beamed before she began tucking in to her meal.

* * *

Lucas sat on the couch as he watched his Bucket opening her presents. She had accumulated quite a few from her friends. Other than Skye's, Lucas didn't have any presents. But he didn't mind. All he could ever want was sat beside him on the couch.

Lucas was more than content watching Skye open her gifts. He loved seeing each spark of happiness and gratitude across Skye's face when she saw what she had been given.

"Oh God!" Skye exclaimed, breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Look what Tasha got for me...well I say me; I think she had you in mind as well."

Lucas chuckled when Skye held up the fluffy red handcuffs.

"Remind me to thank her when I next see her." Lucas commented, winking.

Skye laughed before placing the handcuffs next to her on the couch. She looked at Lucas and her brows furrowed.

"You don't look like you're having much fun watching me open my stuff." She observed.

Lucas shook his head.

"Believe me, this is the best Christmas I have had in years." Lucas smiled. "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be then right here with you."

Skye smirked. She leant over and kissed Lucas. Then she glanced back at the pile of gifts that were by her feet. She had three more left.

"I'll open them later." She remarked.

Lucas shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. I really am happy watching you open yours. You are way more interesting than any present I could ever be given."

Skye beamed at him

"Fine. Let me finish these then I'll give you yours."

One specific part of Lucas twitched at her words, hoping beyond hope that his gift would include the one from Tasha. He smiled innocently, not letting on the pleasurable visualisations he was having about his Skye handcuffed to their bed.

Skye sped through her remaining gifts, feeling awkward opening them in front of Lucas when he had none. But he genuinely didn't seem that bothered. If Skye made a remark about it, Lucas would just retort by saying that he had all he could ever want.

"Awww." Skye commented as she looked at her last present. It was a box of chocolates from Elisabeth with a card reading _thanks for all your help at the hospital_. "That's so kind of her." Skye frowned at Lucas. "I feel bad now though that I didn't get her anything."

Lucas shrugged.

"I doubt she expected anything from you."

Skye nodded. Then she smiled, a glint sparkling in her eyes.

"Are you ready for yours?" Lucas smiled and nodded. He watched as Skye retrieved it from under the tree. That was a nice view, seeing his Bucket bend down to pick up the gift. That was more than enough of a Christmas treat for Lucas in his mind. Skye beamed at him as she sat back down. Then she handed him a small box that was covered with shiny red paper. "I hope you like it."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Then he took the gift from Skye's possession.

"Y'know you really didn't have to get me anything." Lucas remarked as he began unwrapping the gift. "There truly is nothing more that I want now that I have you."

Skye sniggered,

"Very poetic."

Lucas grinned at her. Then he eyed the white box in his hands. Frowning curiously, he opened up the box. Lucas tilted his head to the side when he gazed down at his present.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Skye retorted.

Lucas lifted his gaze to Skye.

"A key?" He queried. Skye smiled. Lucas looked back down at the key. He tipped it out onto his hand. "What does it unlock?"

Skye took in a deep breath before offering her explanation.

"A rover." Lucas frowned back at her. "It unlocks a rover." He stared at her, completely thrown by her gift. "I talked to Taylor and he agreed to let us have a rover for the day. We can go anywhere you want."

Lucas continued staring at Skye, trying to process what she was saying.

"What?" He finally managed to breath.

Skye smiled.

"I know you miss being OTG; and I know that you wish you could have a break from this place. So we have a rover that we can take anywhere we like for today."

Lucas glanced disbelievingly back at the key.

"Is this for real?" He questioned, flicking his eyes back to Skye. She nodded. "Anywhere?" Skye nodded once more. "And you'll come with me?" Skye beamed.

"Yes."

Suddenly Lucas's face broke out in a wide grin. He pulled Skye into his chest and he held onto her tightly.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

That was probably the best present anyone had ever given him; his freedom.

"You're welcome."

Lucas pressed his lips to Skye's hair. In that moment, he didn't even care that that meant Skye had completely screwed up the plan for his present to her.

"When can we go?" Lucas asked excitedly, pulling back to look at Skye.

She shrugged.

"Whenever we're ready." Lucas grinned. "But I want my present first." Skye teased.

Lucas's smile widened. He nodded. Then he picked up Skye's present from the end table by the arm of the sofa and handed it to her.

Skye took the small box and grinned. Then she began eagerly unwrapping it. She frowned when she saw the little blue jewellery box. Since when would Lucas by her jewellery?

But then she suddenly noted the size of the box and realised exactly what would fit perfectly on the inside. Skye's heart began drumming as she considered that he could be proposing to her. She didn't know if she was ready for that kind of commitment; though Mrs Skye Taylor had a good ring to it, she thought. Suddenly her hands felt that they were shaking; she hoped not visibly.

Biting her lip with anticipation, Skye clicked open the box. Her heart sank slightly when she saw the pair of diamond earrings that were sat in the box instead. They were stunning, though they hadn't been what she had been expecting.

She sighed quietly to herself. She doubted Lucas would ever pop the question. He didn't really seem like the marrying type. And even if they would get married one day, she couldn't expect him to propose to her that quickly. They had only been together for ten months and she was only nineteen. Skye knew she shouldn't even be considering marriage yet.

Though she couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment that it hadn't been a ring.

"Don't you like them?" Lucas asked, frowning uncertainly at Skye.

She glanced up at him and put on a dazzling beam.

"No, I do. They're beautiful. I just wasn't expecting that. I never had you down for the jewellery type."

Lucas grinned at her.

"Well I saw them and I imagined how stunning they would look on you. Plus I kind of had made my own plans for you for today." Skye frowned. "I had been planning on cooking you a huge dinner tonight and I had hoped we could do the whole formal thing." Lucas smirked. "Anything to get you in a dress." He winked at her.

Skye chuckled.

"Well if you'd rather do that I could arrange a different day for us to..."

"Don't even say it Bucket." Lucas scolded. "I'm going to take you somewhere even more special. I know the perfect place. You'll love it."

Skye smiled. Then she cupped the back of Lucas's head and pulled his mouth down to hers.

"Thank you. I really do love them."

Lucas smiled at her.

"Come now. I can't wait to get you in that rover and have Terra Nova in our rear view mirror."

Lucas jumped up to his feet. His original plan for Skye that day was clearly going to have to be modified; but a new plan was beginning to form – a better plan. Lucas was practically jumping up and down with excitement for what he hoped was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Skye queried as she and Lucas sped through the snowy forest.

"It's a surprise Bucket." Lucas answered.

Skye frowned at him.

"Hey, this is supposed to be my surprise to you." She commented.

Lucas smirked over at her before focusing back out of the windscreen. Skye couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw how happy Lucas was; he hadn't stopped grinning since she had given him his present. She had thought he was going to love it.

Taylor had taken some time to convince, but he had eventually agreed. He had only asked that they radioed through every couple of hours so he knew that they were okay. Skye had been so grateful toward him. She knew it must have been difficult for him to trust that once he unleashed Lucas back in the wild that Lucas would come. But Skye had seen Lucas and Taylor's relationship improving over the months. Lucas even allowed Taylor to address him as son, which Skye thought was definitely a good step in the right direction. She loved the idea that the two of them would finally bury the hatchet so they could all be one happy family.

"So are you going to give me a hint?" Skye persisted, trying to work out where they were headed.

She didn't really recognise the part of the jungle they were in; though it all looked the same at that time of the year. The snow had blanketed everything, making it all look the same in Skye's opinion. But Lucas obviously knew where he was headed; and wherever they were going, he was excited.

"You'll see Bucket." He replied cryptically, sending her another smirk.

Skye sighed.

"Will you at least tell me how far we're going?" Skye tested.

Lucas chuckled.

"We'll be about thirty klicks from Terra Nova."

Skye frowned.

"Is it wise going that far?" She queried unsurely. Lucas glanced briefly at her. "We probably wouldn't be back before dark."

Lucas sighed. Skye watched mutely as the rover slowed down to a halt. Then Lucas swivelled around in his chair to look at Skye. He held out his hands and she immediately gave him hers.

"Skye, I want to take you someplace special. It is beautiful and I know that you will love it; especially this time of the year when it is covered with snow. Now it is about thirty three klicks from Terra Nova. So I know that means we won't be back until late, but I promise that I will take care of you. I'd die before I let anything happen to you." Skye smiled warmly at him. "But if you don't want to go that far, then I understand. If you'd rather we went somewhere closer, like Snakehead Falls or something, then we can. I don't really mind where we go, as long as it is just you and me."

Skye sighed.

"Well as we're on our way, we may as well keep going. I did say we can go anywhere."

Lucas grinned at her.

"Good. I know you'll love it there."

He released her hands and went back to driving. Skye beamed at him before gazing out the window, observing every inch of the beautiful winter scene outside.

* * *

"Is it considered childish of me if I asked you to close your eyes?" Lucas questioned, knowing that they were almost where he wanted to take Skye.

Skye smirked at him.

"Yes it would be. But I will if you want me to." Lucas nodded at her. Skye chuckled before dutifully closing her eyes. "I feel like this is becoming more my present than yours." Skye admitted.

Lucas sniggered.

"Trust me this is going to be special for the both of us."

Skye frowned curiously, wondering what he had planned. She found it quite amusing how her present to Lucas had suddenly become his surprise for her. But as he seemed to be enjoying himself, she didn't mind.

Skye smiled as she felt the rover stop.

"We're here." Lucas announced. Skye was desperate to open her eyes and take a look, but as she had promised to shut her eyes she refrained from looking. "No peeking now." Lucas ordered. Skye giggled. "I'm going to come around to your side, promise you won't look?"

Skye nodded.

"I promise."

She listened as Lucas slammed his side of the door closed. Anticipation was starting to bubble inside of Skye's stomach. She couldn't wait to see where they were.

Lucas walked around the rover to go retrieve his girl. He couldn't wait to show her where they were; he knew she would find it as beautiful as he did. He grinned to himself as he breathed in the refreshing air. It felt so good to be out the gates one more. Although he'd never leave Terra Nova again, he did miss being out there in the wild. He'd spent so long out there that it really did feel like home.

Skye giggled as Lucas yanked open her door. He grinned, pleased to find her still with her eyes tightly closed. Skye's breath hitched when she felt him reach across her to unbuckle her seatbelt. Lucas couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. Skye beamed when he did kiss her. She started wishing she'd brought Tasha's present with them.

"Careful when you get out, it's slippy." Skye chuckled but nodded all the same. She took hold of Lucas's hands and carefully slid down from the rover. Sure enough when her feet touched the ground, Skye skidded. But Lucas was there to catch her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and brought her body to his. "Bucket what did I just say?" Lucas asked, feeling exasperated.

Skye grimaced.

"Well it would be easier if I were allowed to open my eyes!"

Lucas chuckled. Then taking advantage of Skye's blindness, like what he would be expected to do, he pushed her back against the rover and brought his mouth to hers. Skye responded immediately, moving her hands to Lucas's neck to stop him from pulling away.

Lucas stroked up and down her sides. Then he gently pushed her back. Skye's eyes fluttered open and she beamed up at Lucas. He smirked at her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Eyes closed." He instructed.

Skye rolled her eyes before obeying. Lucas smiled at her and rewarded her with a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then he took her small hands in his and began leading her across the icy ground. Lucas took her right to the edge before he whispered for her to open her eyes.

Skye blinked open her blue orbs. The first thing she saw were Lucas's green eyes gazing at her. She beamed at him; then she looked to her right. Skye gasped when she realised they were right at the edge of a steep cliff. She flinched backwards, into Lucas's chest. Then her eyes took in the scene before her.

Thousands of tall pine trees stretched for miles, each sprinkled with bright white snow. Where the trees ended, an expansive lake began. A gleaming sheet of ice caressed over the top of the light blue water. Around the perimeter of the lake were breathtaking mountains, blanketed in white. Skye stared, open mouthed at the scene before her. It was incredible.

"Oh my God." She breathed. "It's...it's beautiful." Lucas grinned. He wrapped his arms around Skye, pressing his front to her back. His chin rested on her shoulder and they both gazed out at the vast wilderness. "Thank you."

Lucas smiled. He turned his face into Skye's neck and pressed his lips to her pale flesh. Then he turned Skye around to face him. She beamed at him and stretched her neck up to reach his mouth; but Lucas moved his head back. Skye frowned. Never before had Lucas refused one of her kisses.

"I got you another present." Lucas announced softly.

Skye narrowed her eyes. She watched as Lucas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another gift. It was almost exactly identical to the other in size and shape; only the colour of the paper differed. Skye frowned questioningly as she took it from Lucas.

"What's this?"

Lucas smirked.

"Open it."

He gazed at Skye as she began unwrapping the present. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at yet another jewellery box. Skye smirked back at Lucas.

"More earrings?" She teased.

Lucas chuckled.

"More like something to go with the earrings." Lucas remarked as Skye clicked open the box.

Her breathing faltered when she beheld what the box held. Shock, joy and excitement churned in Skye's stomach. Her heart began hammering and her hands went clammy. Her stunned gaze inclined to Lucas. He was gazing intensely at his Bucket.

"What's this?" She breathed.

Lucas smirked.

"What does it look like?" Skye's gaze dropped back to the box. In the centre of the navy velvet was a diamond ring. Lucas grinned as he watched his girl. Then he asked the one question he never thought would ever leave his lips. "Marry me Bucket?"


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas Bucket

_Well here's then end! I hope you enjoyed it :-D_

_MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!_

_xxx_

* * *

**Four years later – Christmas Day**

Skye sat on the couch, staring at the screen on the wall opposite. It had become a Christmas tradition of theirs to watch a film on Christmas Day before they went to bed. That night it had been agreed that the 2136 film _A Winter Wish_ would be watched. A bowl of popcorn was perched on the coffee table before Skye, as ready as she was for the film to begin.

Skye sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the bedroom door, wondering how long it took for someone to get changed. She rolled her eyes, knowing Lucas had probably gotten distracted. She reached forward to grab her cup of hot chocolate. She grinned as the golden band she wore around her finger gleamed in the light.

They'd been married for nearly four years then; and still it only seemed like yesterday. So much had happened and yet it had seemed like such a small amount of time had passed between when Skye had first met Lucas.

Skye took a sip of her hot chocolate and grimaced as it burnt her tongue. She set the mug back on the table and then settled back into the cushions. Gently, she placed her hand on her growing stomach. She'd known for six months, and still she couldn't believe she was pregnant. It had been a big shock, but had made for a fantastic birthday surprise for Lucas.

He had been uncertain at first, but had quickly warmed to the idea. Skye knew he was going to be fantastic. He was great at everything that he did. She beamed down at her bump, lightly stroking her swollen abdomen. She could feel her baby moving inside; it was the strangest and yet more comforting feeling she'd ever experienced. Skye was so excited, especially since she'd found out that they were having a little girl.

"Ready." Lucas called out as he came walking out of the bedroom.

Skye glanced around at him. She beamed.

"Oh you look so handsome!" She cooed.

The little boy in Lucas's arms sent her a wide grin. He was wearing his red pyjamas that had a picture of Santa centred on the top above the words _Santa's Little Helper_. He looked so cute. Lucas brought his son over to the couch and placed him down next to Skye, kissing his light brown hair.

Skye smiled down at her three year old child and wrapped her arm around him. The boy's bright green eyes gazed up at his mother and he sent her another big grin. He was always smiling. His small hand moved up to Skye's belly, and he let out a laugh when he felt his baby sister kicking.

"Mummy can you have the baby now so I can play with my new toys with her?"

Skye smirked. She affectionately stroked her son's soft, brown hair.

"She has to stay in my tummy for now while she grows big and strong. But she can come out in a few months and then you can show her all of your new toys."

Her son sighed.

"But I want to play with her now." He mumbled.

Lucas grinned adoringly down at his son as he settled beside him on the couch.

"Oh I know baby; I want to play with her too." Skye remarked softly. "But it'll only be for a few more months. And dad and I can play with you instead."

The boy nodded, though he still secretly wished his sister would come sooner.

"Mummy how will she get out of your tummy?" He asked, prodding Skye's expanding middle.

Skye chuckled, sending Lucas an amused look.

"I'll have to push her out with all my might." Skye replied.

A frown formed on her son's head as he continued petting his mother's stomach.

"Was I in your tummy?"

Skye nodded, gazing down into her son's deep green eyes.

"Yeah you were when you were tiny."

He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't remember."

"You were too young to remember. But I remember. You used to wake me up in the night because you liked kicking." Her baby boy began laughing his infectious little laugh. Skye smiled at him and delicately kissed his forehead. "Now are you ready to watch the film?"

Lucas watched as his son nodded in reply. He curled up close to his mother before smiling back at his father. Lucas grinned at him in response.

Lucas had never thought it possible that he could love someone so much; but Skye and his son meant everything to him. When he had first found out that he was going to be a father, he had completely freaked. Lucas had never wanted children, _ever_. It had seemed like such a responsibility; one that he did not want. And he'd only just gotten his Bucket. He hadn't wanted to share her with some dependent, needy child.

But Lucas loved his son more than anything. He couldn't imagine life without his little boy. He had completely stolen Lucas's heart. The first time Lucas had ever held him, he had been terrified that he would drop him on his head. But instead he had felt an unconditional love grow for him.

It had been slightly easier with their second child. When Skye had made the announcement, Lucas had felt a little more confident about the whole thing. He'd quickly grown excited about the prospect of having another, despite him and Skye having agreed literally only the month before that they wouldn't have a second. But Lucas quite liked the idea of them having one more. He liked the thought of his son having a younger sibling; he'd always wanted a little brother when he had been younger.

And their son had been delighted. They'd sat down and told him when Skye had been eleven weeks pregnant. At first he hadn't really understood what had been going on. He'd kept asking Lucas when they were going to go and get the new baby. Then he'd inquired as to why Skye was getting fat. The funniest moment was when Lucas had finally managed to convince his son that the baby was in fact in Skye's stomach and his son had turned around and asked why Skye had eaten the baby. That still made Lucas chuckle with amusement.

His son really did amaze him. Every action he did or word he spoke impressed Lucas in ways that nothing else did. Finally Lucas understood the concept of love at first sight.

He smiled warmly at his son and wife as they watched the movie. Lucas couldn't believe how much his life had changed. Just a few years prior he had been spending Christmas on his own, shivering and starving. But suddenly Lucas had a family; a beautiful wife and a perfect child. He had no idea what he had done to deserve them; but he knew he was never going to let them go. Lucas would die before he let anything happen to his family.

* * *

Skye opened the door to her son's bedroom as Lucas carried him through. Their baby boy had fallen asleep during the film. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Lucas gently lowered their son down onto his mattress as Skye held back the covers. Lucas pressed his lips to his son's forehead before he back up. Skye then brought the covers over her child. She stroked his soft hair before lightly kissing him in the same spot Lucas had.

"Goodnight my darling." Skye whispered.

She and Lucas then crept out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Skye smiled up at Lucas. She went up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Lucas encased Skye in his arms, holding her to him as he kissed her back.

He smiled lovingly at his Bucket, leaning his forehead down to hers.

"I love you." He breathed.

Skye grinned.

"I love you too."

Lucas leant down and kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas Bucket."


End file.
